The Prince and The Freak
by J. Harvelle-West
Summary: Jadelyn August West is known as the freak of Hollywood arts and Tori Vega is the so-called princess. Its been that way for years. But can it all change when The Prince of Hollywood Arts spends spring break with none other than The Freak, Jade West. Rated T just in case and because I am paranoid. Username used to be L.C.West.


The Prince and The Freak

AN- So this is my second story and I might update my other one this weekend so, keep an eye out for it. I have sort of changed HA to not just be a performing arts school but for people with any talent. P.S- I do not own Victorious if I did it would not have been cancelled or the last episode would not have been victori-yes.

Chapter 1

(Jade's POV)

I sigh as I kneel on the floor and pick up all my books. This is a regular thing for me. I walk into school and am instantly pushed over by Ryder Daniels, one of the most popular boys at Hollywood Arts. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jadelyn August West; I am sixteen years old and am known as the freak of Hollywood Arts. At school I am constantly annoyed by Ryder Daniels, like I said, and Tori Vega, the so-called princess of HA. I am known as the dark, mean girl and not a lot of people get to know the real me.

My life at home is different. I still wear dark clothing but I'm nothing like how I act at school. I have a big family, an older sister called Kaley who is seventeen, an older brother called Tyler who is seventeen and a younger brother called Felix whose fourteen. There is a year between each of us which helps us to get along with each other. Now to talk about my parents, not a lot of people know this but they are The Wests. Rich, powerful, caring and the most important thing to both of them is family. So their great, but we don't see them a lot but when we do we spend it together.

I hear the bell ring so run to my locker and grab the books I will need. I slam my locker and head to class before I'm late; turning round a corner I am shoved to the wall were I slide down. I hold my shoulder while looking up to see the smiling faces of Ryder and Tori. "That's for calling Tori a bitch" sneers Ryder. He puts his arm round her and they walk to class together. I sit with my back against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest lying one arm across them while the other holds my head. A few silent tears roll down my face. _What did I do to deserve this? Why me? WHY ME?_

Soft thuds come along the quiet corridor and I look up slightly just enough to see their shoes, or boots in this case which look awesome by the way. They walk past me and I sniff by accident making the person pivot on the spot. I duck my head down as the person speaks, "Jade, are you coming to class?"

That voice, everyone in HA knows that voice and if you don't then you've been living under a rock. It's a voice I can't talk to. I hastily wipe under my eyes, grab my bag and stand up causing them to move back a bit. I fling the bag over my shoulder before whispering, "I can't talk to you."

Then I walk away swiftly.

(Time skip: Lunch)

(Jade's POV, still)

I grab my lunch from Festus's truck and walk through the asphalt café. Now everyone has seen a high school movie and in them there are the Jocks, the cheerleaders, the geeks, the nerds, the sluts, the Populars and the outsiders or freaks. And to tell you the truth that's absolutely correct. Walking past the Jocks table is always amusing since one of them, Grant, talks about the weirdest stuff and Zach and Jonas mock him all the time. Next are the cheerleaders, now in movies they are bitches, but here there not, one is a next door neighbour and she is a lot of fun. Right now I see four girls, the main four, Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie talking and laughing about normal stuff. See their not so bad.

Right onto the geeks and nerds, the difference I think is that a geek is smart and knows, sometimes weird facts, and is obsessed with TV series and Movies. The nerds are game obsessed but also smart. One of the biggest geeks is probably Sheldon who already has PhD but his mum wanted him to graduate high school at eighteen. So next is the sluts, the table is a make-up salon and most of them are putting on neon pink lipstick or doing the duck face pose as they take selfies. I don't know any of their names as I don't want to be associated with them. The most prestigious group of all is The Populars and sadly Ryder Daniels and Tori Vega are a part of the group. This means that if they call you something then you are labelled for life, or until high school ends.

That's my situation, first day of high school and Tori was already popular and was said to have found a boyfriend. It happened at lunch. I accidentally spilled some Bolognese on her and she screamed the place down. She stated shouting saying that 'it will never come out', 'this was designer' and 'no wonder why your fat if you eat this, its full of carbs'. I blew all of that off until she said something else. Until she labelled me. 'You're a Freak ', and that is why when I come to the last table, the outsiders or freaks, that I sit down.

To be honest it's not that bad, theirs this kid called Sam who loves anything to do with the supernatural. I think that's pretty cool and insane. There are my two best friends Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine. Robbie was called a freak because of his puppet, Rex and Cat for being, well, Cat.

"Jade, does my thumb look Italian?" asks Cat.

See this is what I get asked on a daily basis,"Yesterday you asked Spanish, why Italian today" I reply knowing I shouldn't of.

"Cause my families from there, Italian."

"Its Italy, Italy." As you can guess she isn't the brightest spark out there.

"Oh, silly me" Cat says before eating her salad again.

"Cat, I would probably say yes, it does look Italian" says Robbie, Oh my gosh why would he say that

"How?" cat and I say simultaneously.

Robbie looks at us like its obvious before saying "Since she probably has Italian genes."

"That actually makes sense" I say a bit dumbfounded.

AN- So hope you liked it. Some of you might get the names i put in the story. The start was a sort of dramatic scene then Jade talks about all the groups (BTW she is a really good listener that is why she knows a lot of the names but doesn't listen to the S-L-U-T-S) to lead up to her group and the ending was just normal banter between them. This story is dedicated to anyone who went back to school this week like myself. Hope you review and I love reading your reviews. Thanks guys.


End file.
